The embodiments described generally relate to downloading content, particularly to using a peer-to-peer network to expedite the receipt of content.
Content such as movies, movie trailers, video game trailers and the like is often obtained via the Internet by a user computer requesting and receiving the content from a distribution server. However, a server can become overloaded, for example, if multiple user computers request the content from the server simultaneously. As a result of the server becoming overloaded, the requesting computer may experience long delays in receiving the content.